Détruisez-les
by Ashyno
Summary: Parfois, les plus grands héros sont les plus effrayants


Debout les morts

Musutafu, dans la préfecture de Tokyo, un lieu qui connaît depuis des années vilains et catastrophe naturel qui détruise le quotidien de ses habitants et ce, depuis l'apparition des ''Alter'', pouvoir surnaturel offert à quatre-vingt pourcent de la population. Mais un nouveau métier est apparu sur le marché pour contrer ces menaces : Super-héros ! Des figures emblématiques qui se battent pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Des hommes et femmes au cœur d'or, à l'allure forte. Ceux qui porte tout sur leurs épaules avec sourire et fierté. Du grand ''All Might'' le symbole de la paix, à ''Eraser Head'' l'effaceur de pouvoir, le monde n'a rien à craindre. Mais il arrive que même les plus grands héros sois accablés par la terreur et les blessures que leur inflige leurs ennemis. A ce moment là, d'autres héros font leur apparition, des héros un peu plus invisible. Certains héros, un peu plus macabres, ne sont pas affichés à tout les coins de rues, ni même reconnu par la population. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car leur visage et leur manière de faire n'attire pas autant la sympathie que les autres…

Hirota Tadataka, un nom que ne parle à personne, un nom inconnu, mais lorsque ce nom devient ''Life manipulator'', tout de suite, les poils se hérissent. Certain ne le considèrent pas comme un héro, d'autre, ne le considère pas comme un humain. « Personne ne choisis son pouvoir ! » comme dirais certain, mais l'on peut choisir son destin. Hirota n'a pas choisi la voie la plus sage, ni la plus pure. Sa route et une route sombre, caché par la brume, à l'abri des regard. Un chemin taché de sang, les pleurs et les cris son les seul son que l'on peut entendre si l'on emprunte cette route. Si l'histoire d'une petite fille morte rampent jusqu'à nous nous a terrifié, si l'histoire de cadavres animés nous cherchant dans nos maisons nous à glacé le sang, ce n'est pas quelque chose de si anecdotique pour ce ''héro''. Telle est son pouvoir, ''Necro-resurrect'', un mort n'en est plus un, un défunt devient un pantin. Le cauchemar de tout les enfants n'est pas le monstre sous leur lit, ce n'est pas le méchant dans leur placard, c'est d'être puni par ''Life manipulator''.

Musutafu, vingt-trois heure trente, trois heures de bataille acharné et toujours aucun signe de renfort pour nos héros. La ville est à feu et à sang, et malheureusement, les morts civils commence a s'accumuler. Le silence commence enfin à se faire entendre, un face à face décisif entre héro et vilain, cependant, aucun coté n'avait la force d'entamer le combat final. Ensanglanté, épuisé, les os brisé, aucun n'était en état. Un combat sans fin, un silence oppressant rythmé par la respiration saccadé des héros et des vilains. Mais au loin, un écho, soudainement, une mélodie, comme un sifflotement. Puis un peu après, une voix, celle d'une femme, une chanson. En se retournant, un homme, vêtu d'une longue cape et d'une capuche cachant son visage. Derrière lui, une femme, mais elle n'était pas normal, en effet, une femme avec un trou béant dans le ventre n'est pas censé se déplacer et chanter aussi facilement. L'homme murmura quelque chose, a peine audible furent ses paroles. Mais dans la seconde qui suivirent plusieurs mort alentours, civils comme héros, se dressèrent sur leur deux jambes. Aucun mouvement, aucune paroles, le regard vide. Puis un mouvement, l'homme capuchonné pointa du doigt les vilains, puis murmura. Jusque là immobile, tout les mort-vivants se mirent à courir à pleine jambes vers les vilains, ceux là furent surpris mais n'ont pas eu le temps de répliquer, du à leur fatigue. Ne pas se faire déchiqueter à coup de dents et de d'ongles fus compliqué.

Les héros, faisant leur rapport, ne purent décrire correctement la scène à laquelle ils ont assisté. Les images des vilains se faisant lentement démembrer par ce qui était autrefois leurs amis, tourne en boucle dans leurs tête. L'identification des vilains ne fut pas une tâche facile non plus, leurs corps ne ressemblait plus à rien. Quand au fameux Hirota Tadataka, il disparu une nouvelle fois après avoir souillé l'esprit des vivant et sali l'âme des mort.


End file.
